


Christmas Time Torres/Wells style

by alisia



Series: domestic Paul & Jacob [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece of fluff with some grumpy Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is that?” Paul said pointing at the Christmas tree in front of the window   
“What does it look like, it’s a Christmas tree” Jacob said ignoring the look on his boyfriend’s face   
“Jacob, I told you last year I hate those things” Paul said gruffly   
“Where is your Christmas spirit?” Jacob as he walked past his boyfriend  
“I don’t have any” Paul told him   
“Well I suggest you find some grouch” Jacob said giving Paul a quick kiss as he walked back past him   
“I’m not a grouch, and what does a tree have to do with Christmas anyway?” Paul said defensively   
“It’s tradition” Jacob said rolling his eyes at his boyfriend  
“Well I’m not helping you” Paul huffed as sat down beside a box which to his horror contained various Christmas decorations  
“So what did you do at Christmas” Jacob asked as he decorated the tree with various trinkets   
“Nothing really, my grandparents were poor and very traditional, the only decorations we had were a nacimiento which was older than my grandma. We always went to midnight mass” Paul replied   
“You what presents you do presents right?”   
“Not on Christmas Day we wait until Día de Reyes on the 6th January” Paul said letting his fingers run absent mindedly over an ornament  
“What’s a nacimiento” Jacob said pronouncing it all wrong   
“Nacimiento….” Paul repeated in that beautiful Mexican tilt of his   
“….it’s a nativity scene which we set up on the 16th December, the baby Jesus is added at night on Christmas Eve and the three kings are added on January 5th” Paul said   
“We could buy one” Jacob said leaning over the back of the sofa   
“No need, Christmas really doesn’t hold anything special for me” Paul said handing the ornament to Jacob  
“What about food, knowing your grandmother there must have been food”   
“Jacob honestly it doesn’t matter but thank you for asking” Jacob didn’t say anything instead he leant over and kissed Paul   
“Wanna pass me the little box” Jacob said turning back his attention to the tree  
“Fairy lights, how very apt” Paul said dryly as he handed the box to Jacob  
“I was thinking we could maybe buy some lights for outside….”  
“No, I’ll let you have the tree but that’s it nothing else and I mean it” Paul said getting up and upstairs leaving behind a slightly stunned Jacob.

Jacob decided to give Paul some time alone, he wasn’t stupid enough to forget that his lover was dangerous. Though it was hard sometimes for Jacob to equate the mild mannered computer geek with the cold blooded killer he knew Paul to be. So he waited until the tree was decorated to his satisfaction before going upstairs to hunt down his errant boyfriend. Paul had heard Jacob coming upstairs, amazed it had taken him so long to come and question his earlier behaviour. The door opened quietly and instead of walking into the room, Jacob closed it behind him and lent on it looking down at Paul who was laid down on the bed one arm flung over his eyes. Jacob let his eyes wander over his boyfriend’s body, noticing how his shirt had rode up to expose his abs. Sensing that Jacob was staring at him Paul pulled down his shirt  
“Spoilsport” Jacob said pushing himself off the door   
“That’s me, I can always be counted onto ruin the mood” Paul said moving his arm to look up at Jacob   
“You’ve not ruined anything” Jacob said standing at the foot of their bed   
“It’s just Christmas in my house wasn’t always fun filled, it normally ended up with the police being called” Paul said almost apologetically as he pushed himself up onto his elbows   
“Paul, I’m sorry I never thought” Jacob said sitting down on the bed, not believing his own stupidity   
“Hey, you weren’t to know and when my grandparents were alive they made sure I got a “normal” Christmas, but after my grandma died and I went to live with my mom it was just like any other day” Paul said as he sat up to sit next to Jacob   
“I should have asked you about getting a tree” Jacob said not knowing what else to say   
“It’s okay I over reacted as usual”   
“Come on drama llama let’s go downstairs” Jacob said standing up and holding his hand out for Paul to take but instead Paul pulled him back down onto the bed   
“I don’t deserve you” Paul said letting his finger trace an imaginary line down Jacob’s cheek  
“Yes you do” Jacob said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, they broke apart when Paul’s stomach rumbled loudly  
“Man honestly you are all stomach” Jacob said giving Paul a playful push, standing up he offered Paul his hand and this time he took it.   
“You didn’t put a fairy on the top did you?” Paul asked   
“Well as Mr Glazier said a few months back we are a pair of fairies” Jacob said mischievously   
“Jacob” Paul whined   
“Okay as tempted as I was I decided on a star, satisfied?”   
“I wouldn’t put it past you” Paul grumbled as he allowed himself to dragged along behind his boyfriend  
“Oh sweetheart you have yet to know what I am capable of”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my poor Spanish & lack of knowledge of American Christmas customs.
> 
> Being a Mexican boy I always imagined Paul having a strong maternal influence as a child & a grandmother rather than a mother seemed to fit better.

Jacob was beginning to doubt himself, what if Paul reacted badly, what if he hated it? Sarah had been quick to tell him “Billy will love it”, Billy of course would, but Paul was an altogether different proposition. In the end he decided to take the cowards’ way out, leaving the neatly wrapped parcel on the coffee table whilst he went for a bath. Paul arrived home soon after & before Jacob had time to finish his bath Paul had made his way upstairs  
“Hello” Jacob said simply not knowing how to read Paul’s blank expression  
“We can’t put them out until the 16th” Paul said   
“So you’re not mad?” Jacob asked as he chewed on his bottom lip  
“How could I be, they’re beautiful” Paul traced the smile that formed on Jacob's face. His finger moved down Jacob's throat and he cupped his whole hand loosely around Jacob’s neck, palm down, feeling the pulse beating underneath the skin.   
"You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful…." he said leaning into kiss Jacob gently.   
“….and thank you for giving a damn about me” Paul said when they broke apart  
“I just wanted you to have something to remember happier times” Jacob said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

The next morning Jacob awoke to an empty bed, but in the background he could hear the shower running. He was soon rewarded by the sight of a boyfriend still wet from the shower wearing only a towel that rode obscenely low on his hips.  
“Morning” Paul said sitting down on the bed   
“Morning” Jacob said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, letting his hand wander down across the muscles of Paul's taut abdomen, feeling them twitch beneath his touch.  
“Didn’t you get enough of me last night” Paul said against Jacob’s mouth, Jacob didn’t answer instead he pulled Paul down on top of him  
“I….I guess not” Jacob said as his hand made its way down to the towel, pulling it away surprised at his bravery. 

When the time came, they put the nacimiento out & Jacob even managed to get Paul into some sort of Christmas spirit. Paul had even insisted on putting “It’s a wonderful life” on when he got home from work much to Jacob’s surprise. They had settled down on the sofa a bespectacled Paul stretched out his long body his head resting on Jacob’s lap, Jacob letting his fingers card through Paul’s short hair.   
“I’m going to do the food shop tomorrow morning, is there anything you want special?” Jacob asked as they sat in the dark watching the film   
“Bacalao if you can find it, don’t bother if you can’t” Paul said not taking his eyes off the TV  
“What is it?” Jacob asked, once more regretting his lack of Spanish, Paul sat up & looked at him in disbelief  
“Don’t give me that look, I’m a rich boy from a white catholic family” Jacob said as a defence. Paul shook his head & settled back down on the sofa.  
“It’s salted cod, it’s a big part of the Christmas Eve meal back home, but like I said don’t worry if you can’t find it” Paul said   
“Anything else”  
“Chocolate, lots of chocolate” Paul said looking up at his boyfriend  
“Duh, that’s a gimme my little chocolate fiend” Jacob said laughing   
“I don’t eat that much” Paul said   
“Keep telling yourself that gorgeous” Jacob said letting his hand roam down Paul’s body  
“Jacob, behave I would actually like to see the end of this movie” Paul said covering Jacob’s hand with his own   
“I’m bored; do you know how many Christmas Eve’s I’ve sat with my mother watching this film?” Jacob whined  
“Loads, but I’ve not seen this film since I was 11” “since my grandma died” went unspoken between them   
“You should have said so” Jacob said leaning down to kiss him   
“I didn’t want to make a big deal of it” Paul said   
“And you haven’t” 

Jacob could believe at how domesticated he had become in the last two years, his mother would be so proud of him. Here he was being the good little wife doing the Christmas shop whilst his husband was hard at work. He even had a list, again his mother would be so proud, but this list had many items on that his mother would have his mother running for the hills. At the top of it was condoms, which Paul had reminded them they’d run out of, he’d even cheekily suggested buying an extra big box seeing as they would be home alone for 4 whole days.   
“It’s not funny” Jacob whined over dinner when he’d told Paul about the look he had got off the cashier   
“She was just jealous that you would be using 3 boxes of condoms this weekend” Paul said giving him a wicked grin   
“No we won’t, I want to be able to walk” Jacob almost squeaked   
“I’d love to have seen her face if you’d bought flavoured ones”   
“You…you are so not funny” Paul loved it when Jacob got flustered over sex

Paul loved to cook; he’d been his grandma’s kitchen slave from the moment he could be sat on a stool. Jacob on the other hand could barely cope with cooking beyond the simple instructions that appeared on the back of readymade meals. So it had been decided early on in their living arrangements that Paul would do the bulk of the cooking.  
“Are sure you don’t need any help? I can follow a recipe you know” Jacob said as he perched on a stool   
“I’m fine” Paul said as he put his knife skills to a more suitable use   
“So what are we having?” Jacob said looking suspiciously at the ingredients on the counter top   
“Ensalada de Noche Buena followed by Bacalao a la Viscaina” Paul said   
“I’m glad I asked” Jacob replied dryly as they both knew he still had no idea what they would be eating later on   
Once the food prep was done they retreated to the sofa  
“I’m going to go for a bath before we eat” Paul said which immediately got Jacob’s attention  
“I can wash your back” Jacob offered   
“Why Mr Wells are you propositioning me” Paul said in mock offense  
“In your dreams Torres” Jacob said wriggling out of Paul’s arms but Paul was too quick for him & pulled him back into his lap  
“There is no need to embarrassed around me Jacob” Paul said as he kissed Jacob’s temple  
“I’m not it’s just….”  
“Still weird?”   
“No…I mean yeah, I’m not gay Paul….”  
“Jacob” Paul let go of Jacob his frustration evident but Jacob didn’t move  
“Paul, look at me…” Jacob said tipping Paul’s face up to look at him  
“….I’m not gay, it’s just you. I don’t expect you to understand me because I don’t get it myself but I have never been attracted to another man but you….for fuck’s sake I can’t get enough of you, you know that right?”  
“So you fancy me then?” Paul wasn’t being smug he was being anything but  
“Yes, especially when it involves you being wet & naked” Jacob smiled a lecherous smile 

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much food” Jacob said rubbing his stomach  
“Come on mister time for bed” Paul said getting up off the sofa   
“Can’t I stay here” Jacob said curling up on the sofa   
“Nope because Santa won’t come if you do” Paul said pushing Jacob’s hair away from his face   
“Yes he will because I’ve been a good boy” he said sleepily making Paul laugh   
“Have you really”   
“Yes, but you haven’t, you’ve been naughty” Jacob said closing his eyes  
“Only were you are concerned” Paul said shaking his head  
“Precisely you’ve corrupted me”   
“Well it’s a shame you’ll be down here alone then, when I’m naked in our bed” Paul said   
“Naked” Jacob said cracking open an eye  
“Yup, naked” Paul almost whispered   
“Maybe I can make it upstairs after all” Jacob said making Paul laugh that sinful laugh of his 

As they lay in bed later that night, Paul looked down at a sleeping Jacob who was curled up on his side facing him. He wondered what his grandma would have made of Jacob. She would have probably teased him about bagging himself a rich boy, although her first question would have been “Is he a good catholic boy like you?” Her second question would have been “does this boy make you happy?” Paul reached out to run a hand through Jacob’s unruly hair; he smiled down at the sleeping Jacob.   
“Te amo a mi niño precioso” Paul whispered into Jacob’s ear before kissing his temple


End file.
